Silent Night
by Tamsin Moon
Summary: This War Fiction and romantic tragedy is full of beautiful imagery. Its a one shot , not terribly long , but hopefully it will draw emotions from you and touch you. Its HarryGinny but to be honest it can work as Harry and whoever floats your boat consider


The night was silent, soft and cold. Quietly my tears fell softly, they whispered through the night, the most beautiful, the saddest Christmas of my life. Although the tears fell softly down my wind burnt cheeks, they felt like little bricks each one weighing down heavily on my burdened and tired shoulders. Crashing down on me like my world, the once warm, comforting world I used to know, the one where everyone knew me and watched over me like a sister. Where emotions weren't tangled string, just a side note. Now I am far away from the candle lit atmosphere and the rosy glow of love and caring residing deep within , where my home once was. Now my world is sinister and strange , a stony , lonely mountain to climb , each length terribly difficult , my feet worn down by the bricks on my cheeks , the tears . The tears you wont ever see me cry , on my silent night.

Torn apart , and lost in misery I seek out comfort in this plagued and dreary wasteland . It seems so difficult to watch the stretchers , the bloodied soldiers , the hearts of courage cut down by human weakness . To think , to think of the wives , the children , who will never greet these men again on Christmas , the mothers , the sisters , who will never serve them their favorite dessert again. To think of how many families to be torn apart , and the friends , the confidants who will not get to see these brave warriors smile , or hear their voices again . I get so teary seeing their strong bodies , topped with their crying faces and screaming hearts , and what's worse to see the ones , the friends the family , so grief stricken in this festive time of year. Torn is the sky , pouring its anger and frustration onto earth , commiserating its losses , torn are the hearts desperate for guidance and words for cheering. Black is the earth splattered with blood and strife.

I tend my soldier , my suffering soldier , the one to whom I gave my heart , long ago on a snowy winter night , another silent night much like this . Instead of misery and strife , it was wrapped in burning passion , forgiveness , and unity . Love and desire , shameless words , truthful thoughts admitted and accepted forever and for always .

I watch him now a man living a failed mission ,a man clinging to life , but knowledgeable if what lies ahead , yet content , thankful to be with the one he loves , on the holiday he enjoys so much . As he lays his head against me , I adjust his bandages , kiss his wounds and bruises , and gently wash his face. His eyes glimmer with thanksgiving , love and trust . Most of all resilience the resilience he will transfer to me , when the night ends , softly , silently. In the pools of green , I see the memories we have shared , pass by . ( FLASH BACK)

I see him grin , a raven-haired sixteen year old on Christmas past , a gift , for me, in his outstretched hand . It was a gold locket with a rose made of crimson rubies glittering on the front , our smiling photos within . I see us the next year , I am giving him a letter , that finally expresses my need for him and a life together , that was our most poverty stricken year , yet always seemed to be our most magical and enchanted year spent together. It was a year when our hearts truly bonded, when we found ourselves in each other for the very first time . When we sought out the hearts we now share and pulled each other through the dark and dank times when the world all around seemed to suffer with us , impoverished . That year showed me the true meaning of the saying ' Grin and bare it ' , it never was too hard though , when I fell he picked me up and showed me how to get back on my own two feet again day by day.

Now I am brought back to the present , the day in which I am faced with the toughest prospect , the face of another , it is my turn to lift him up and hope for the best , expect the worse ,and also the inevitable. A tear trickles down his gaunt , pale face , I can hear my heart beat , in quick palpitations , alternating with deep plops. Our eyes meet , as he mutters " I will always love you, always" , as much as it hurts , I know he means it , " You are mine , and I'm yours " I cry , sobbing and trembling from cold . He grins a half smile and pulls out a box with a note attached handing it to me one last tear slips down his face, as he closes his eyes and kisses my cheek , then lays back softly , silently , but not alone.


End file.
